Counting Stars
by Misguided.Nerd
Summary: In the course of fate, Bella joins her true love in becoming immortal after an unfortunate mishap. But soon she realizes there are things that need to be taken care of & people she will have to face because of her choices.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters involved. No copyright infringement intended._

A/N: Okay my fantastic readers! Here is the moment we've all been waiting for - Chapter 1 of the sequel to Perfectly Imperfect. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and give me some feedback, positive _or _negative. I could really use both. Please review if you can, no pressure. :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**Daddy's Little Defect**

Edward was propped on his elbow as he gazed down at me. I tried ignoring him by looking at the stars but he got to me as usual.

"What?" I asked with a smile.

He shook his head with his crooked grin, still watching me.

I glanced away from his penetrating eyes, suddenly shy and self conscious. "Don't you think we should get home?"

He sighed and got up. In a flash I was right by him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Beat you there," I whispered in his ear before I sprinted toward his house, leaving the magical meadow. He laughed behind me and was soon catching up. We burst through the doors, smiling like fools. His family watched us curiously before going on with their previous affairs. I went up the stairs and to the bedroom that now belonged to both Edward and I. A bed had been put in along with a television and a new wardrobe for me.

I plopped onto the bed, kicking my jeans off as I searched through the clothes, looking for a pair of sweats. Edward entered soon after and turned on the television. The news lady's voice poured into the closet.

"Local police officer's daughter has gone missing."

My ears pricked and I was standing in front of the T.V. in a second. A picture of me with a group of friends popped onto the screen, zooming in on my face.

"Chief Swan's teenage daughter, a high school cheerleader and prized student, went missing just last week. She was last seen with her boyfriend who is also absent." It cut to an interview with my father.

His eyes were red and he looked exhausted. My breath caught. "Bella's a good girl…I don't know where she would've gone to. Dr. Cullen's son is also missing and we're doing everything here in investigation." He looked directly at the camera. "Bells, if you're watching this, please come home. Your mom…your mom and I miss you."

The news lady's serious face took the screen again. "If you see or have heard anything about Isabella Swan or Edward Cullen, please contact the hotline listed below. In other news…"

I turned to Edward, my eyes wide. "We have to go see my parents."

His face was torn. "Bella, I don't think that's such a good idea. You're still brand new to all of this. You could seriously injure, possibly even kill, one of them. We can't take that kind of risk."

"That's as far as you know Edward…what if I don't kill them?" I could hear the doubt in my own voice. Just the thought of coming close to a human scared me so bad that I isolated myself to the Cullen's home and the forest for the past week.

He opened his mouth to speak again when a light knock came to the door. Edward sighed exasperatedly. "Come in Alice…"

"Did you see the news?" Her face was a perfect façade of calm and serene. I narrowed my eyes at her, jealous of her tranquility.

"Of course," Edward answered for both of us. He studied her for a while before his eyes turned into slits. "We haven't made that choice yet."

She rolled her eyes and delicately sat next to me on the bed. "Edward, people are really going to get suspicious…she at least has to let them know she's okay."

"She can call," he snapped.

"Edward!" I chided. It was unusual to hear him speak to his favorite sister like that.

"Even with a call, they can trace the number right back to us," she insisted. "We cannot take on something chancy like that. They could easily find out about us."

"And how do you propose we explain the absence? Her stunningly different eyes? How about the fact she's not so human anymore?"

Alice smiled victoriously despite Edward's hateful and disagreeing tone. "Easy. We have two options. One: you both were so in love that you decided to runaway together and in the turn of events, chose to come back home."

I was already shaking my head when she started the first option. "No, my father would kill Edward and even take this into lawful matters. I can't have that."

"Okay, two: you guys got lost while hiking in the woods but since Edward took a survival class when he was in boy scouts, you successfully endured." She beamed at both of us.

"Boy scouts?" Edward retorted, cocking one eyebrow. "And what about her appearance?"

She whipped out a contact lens case out of nowhere, displaying it before us. "Brown contacts -we can throw these in her eyes and make her wear some boring sweat pants like the ones she has on right now and call it good."

"But what if I have to stay with them?" I looked at the two for answers. This seemed to stop them in their tracks. I watched them mentally throw ideas at each other for a moment. By the time they were done, I was more than anxious.

Edward's eyes were filled with regret as he stared at me. The realization of what their plan was hit me, knocking the breath out of me.

"I can't…" I whispered in disbelief. "It would be so _wrong_." For the first time since my change, I completely hated myself and what I had become. I would have to hurt people around me just so I could go on with my life. It was selfish and disgusting.

Alice grasped my hand. "It's better this way, Bella. You'll get used to seeing everyone you love die. It's something we can't help."

"But - but what about Jacob?" I choked up. "He'd figure it out and probably point his finger at you guys happily."

"We'll leave," Edward said softly from the other side of the room. "That way, no one will know."

I got up from my position to go stand by him. He immediately wrapped his arms around me and placed a kiss on the top of my head. We watched the sun slowly come up.

"Edward, I at least have to see Jake one more time. You know that."

"Alice, could you for once just stop trying to be right?" Edward mumbled.

She sighed. "Sorry."

I looked at him questioningly.

"She told me that you would say that," he muttered explicitly.

"Anyone could've figured it out though, Edward." I took his face between my hands, forcing him to look at him. I couldn't help but be a little smug that he wasn't able to move out of my grip, my newborn strength too powerful for him. "He's my best friend. I have to let him know that I'm alive and fine."

He looked at me painfully and pleaded, "Bella…"

"Edward, I have to. Just let me have this," I whispered, closing my eyes and leaning on him, "please."

There was the sound of the door clicking as it closed. I was suddenly in Edward's arms as carried me to the king sized bed. He gently laid me down on the thick golden comforter, taking his place next to me. I guess Alice had left.

"You can see him," he said in a low voice.

I grinned and pulled him down into a deep, lingering kiss. "Thank you," I sighed against his lips. Something inside me began to stir as he hovered above me. My fingers automatically knotted into his hair, holding him close to me. As easy as cutting into butter, I hastily ripped the over sized shirt I had on into two pieces, leaving me in just a bra. The thought of _finally_ being with Edward would've made my heart pound. Edward's hands began to roam my body. Then unexpectedly, he stopped.

I jerked back in worry. "What? Is something wrong?"

He shook his head as he pushed himself upright, adjusting his clothes into the right position. "No."

"Then why did you stop?" I watched his face for any emotion, but as usual, he didn't show anything.

"Because, I already took one thing from you…I'm not taking another."

"Well," I said with a twinkle in my eye and ignoring the first part, "what if I took something from you? Wait, that wouldn't work…it's probably been gone a while." I looked away, slightly humiliated.

Then something flashed across his face so quick I wasn't sure it even happened. He quickly stood up and made his way to the bathroom.

"Whoa whoa, is there something you need to tell me Edward Cullen?" I raised my eyebrows and was soon behind him as he stood in front of the sink. I wrapped my arms around his waist, trying to peek at him in the mirror.

He avoided my gaze, pretending to be entertained with the things on the counter, which were very few.

I gasped in sudden realization. "No way! You're still a -"

"Yes, yes!" He threw his hands up. "I'm still a…_virgin_." He wrinkled his perfect nose

I giggled. "Mr. Cullen, I think I have a proposition." I started to place little kisses on his smooth back.

He turned around swiftly, his eyes shut as he put my hands to my side. "No, Bella."

"Why not?"

"I'm not taking this away from you unless it's done correctly."

I snorted. "What do you mean? Like getting married?"

"Exactly," he said.

"You don't mean that." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh don't I?" He exited the bathroom and straight to the closet. He began to dig through our clothes.

"No, you don't," I argued.

He whirled around at the tone of my voice, a dramatic expression of shock on his face. "Do you not want to marry me, Isabella?"

"I never said that." I stood up straighter trying to hold my ground.

"That's what you were implying," he pointed out.

"I wasn't even implying that! I would marry you in a heartbeat -"

He folded his arms across his chest, amused. "Then why aren't you agreeing to this?"

I grumbled in frustration, grabbing a plain blue t-shirt out of the drawer and slipped it on quickly. When his expectant face was still there, I escaped the giant closet to go into the bedroom.

Alice was waiting patiently in a skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt with a grey vest. She smiled encouragingly but I couldn't help but feel there was a double meaning in it.

"No," Edward growled from the closet.

I flustered. "Edward, Alice is here…I don't think we should be talking about this right now."

Alice stuck her tongue out in the direction of Edward before she spoke to me. "He wasn't talking about that. I just thought that I should be the one to take you home to see your parents."

"And she thought wrong. I don't care what you can see Alice, we aren't putting her or her parents into a dangerous situation like that." He finally came out of the closet in a black v-neck t-shirts and dark jeans. I would've jumped him if Alice wasn't right there, and whether he wanted to or not.

"She'll be fine Edward," she replied convincingly. "Come on, you should be home anyway…resting up since you save Bella from a mountain lion!"

He gave her a puzzled look. "Now your imagination is just getting out of hand."

"Look, you didn't start off well with Charlie when you guys made yourself a couple. I'm _Alice_, I can charm anyone…and I already have a plan." She sighed when his expression didn't change. "You can see what I see Edward! Why aren't you comprehending that this will work?"

He looked at both of us for a second before finally deciding. "Fine…but I'm going to be in the trees while you're in the house and I will be following you on the way home so I can monitor for you."

Alice beamed and hooked her arm through mine. "It'll be alright, Edward."

Less than five minutes later I was sliding into the seat of a black Dodge Viper. I rubbed the leather interior, fascinated. Alice grabbed a few things and took her place in the driver seat. She smiled excitedly. I managed the best one I could. Her face fell immediately as she started the car, the rumble vibrating the car.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this Bella," she said sadly as we sped down the drive way.

I grimaced and looked out the window, thinking to myself. It still amazed me at how quickly my life could change in a matter of months…in a matter of _days_. Just thinking about the pain I went through in what I had learned was three days made me shutter. Edward had explained everything to me the night I woke up.

We had been heading back to the car so he could take me home when a threesome of vampires showed up unexpectedly. Alice said it would be fine but sent Emmett just to be sure. Laurent, one of the vampires, had noticed me and Edward made up every excuse he could just to keep them from attacking me, but it just instigated them on. James, another vampire, held him down while Victoria, James' mate, grabbed onto me.

He had told me that after Victoria escaped with me, Emmett showed up. Even with his own speed and Emmett's strength, Laurent and James had turned out to be quite the match, stalling them from following. If it hadn't been for Alice seeing where she had taken off with me, I would be lying in a grave right now. I owed my life to both her and Rosalie, who followed Alice to the location to help. It had been difficult for them to carry me home with my blood, but they somehow managed to get me back to Carlisle. Edward got back just as the venom started to settle, making it too late to reverse the change. He still blames himself no matter what I tell him.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, we pulled up in front of my house. Alice handed me the case with the brown contacts and a helpful smile. I grasped the little piece of plastic as I looked at the windows where I could hear the television on and silverware hitting plates…and where I could hear the heartbeat of two humans full of blood.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters involved. No copyright infringement intended._

A/N: This chapter took a bit longer...I don't know why but it's finally here! Thanks to all who reviewed last week and I'm thinking I'm going to do something:

From this point on, whoever reviews each chapter will get a sneak peek of the next chapter right from me in their inbox. So it's kind of a win-win situation.

So...review! :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**When It Rains**

The porch was the only dry spot in sight besides inside the car; the rain outside was pouring heavily. Alice and I cautiously made our way up the sidewalk, ignoring the droplets, as we came right to the creaky stairs. The smell of blood was strong and mouthwatering, causing my throat to burn uncontrollably. Venom filled my mouth as I took the step on the first stair and all the way up to the last.

As we came to a stop in front of the door, I grasped Alice's hand, never taking my eyes off of the entrance as I whispered, "Alice, please don't let me hurt them."

She gave my hand a squeeze. "I promise, Bella, you'll get through this."

I took one more deep breath before stopping altogether. I contemplated on knocking, but that would just make the situation even more uncomfortable. My parents would know that something was wrong. I reached up where the key was hidden and unlocked the door. It swung open and I took a step inside.

The house was warm and seemed brighter regardless of the number of lights that were on, or lack thereof. My sneakers were silent but Alice's heels clicked lightly. I could hear the heartbeats even louder in here. Someone was walking down the hallway then, causing me to panic. I froze just as my mother came around the corner.

She looked up from the basket of laundry she had in her hands, stopping in her step. Her tired eyes widened as she looked at me. Her lips, the ones I inherited, popped open as she tried to find her words and her eyes watered. She reached out when she finally recognized me, pulling me into an embrace and letting out a sob all at once as the basket left her hands. My instinct told me to reach out and grab it but I paused when her warm arms wrapped around me. Remembering that she was fragile and easily breakable, I slowly enclosed her with my own arms. For the longest time, she sobbed against my neck as I just stood there, controlling myself.

Finally she pulled away, wiping her eyes. "Oh goodness, look at me," she sniffed, "I'm an absolute mess."

I smiled at her usual behavior, still not saying a word while I held my breath.

My mother rubbed a hand down my arm, giving me a perplexed look. "You're freezing, Bella. Come on, sweetie, I'll make you your favorite tea."

I grabbed onto my mother's wrist, instantly regretting action as I felt her blood pump on my fingertips. She looked at me, confused as I gestured toward Alice.

"Hi," Alice said in her cheerful voice, "I'm Alice Cullen."

"Dr. Cullen's daughter?"

The little pixie nodded. "Yes and Edward's sister. We were just so relieved when Bella and Edward came walking into the house yesterday."

Renee looked at me. "What happened, baby?" She pushed my hair out of my face and moved my face into the light. She at last noticed my appearance and her eyes got huge once again. "You're so pale."

"Bella's very sick as my father diagnosed last night, most likely pneumonia. He suggests that Bella stays in bed for a couple of weeks," Alice informed.

My mother nodded considerably. "Well, come on; let's go sit in the living room. Charlie should be home in about 15 minutes for lunch."

"Then who else is here?" I blurted and then winced at my thirst. I shut my mouth quickly realizing I just revealed that I knew that more than one person was here, due to the scent and number of beating hearts. Then I noticed that there were more than two scents, there were _three - _my mother's, one that I took as my father's as it was mixed with his shaving cream, and an indescribable one, one that was so delicious that I almost followed it up the stairs.

My mother waved her hand. "She's upstairs sleeping…in your room. You can meet her later, but right now all I want to do is focus on you." Her warm hand cupped my cheek lovingly.

I grimaced and followed my mother into the living room where the television was quietly humming. Alice took a seat on the recliner as my mother sat me on the couch, laying a blanket over my legs. She scampered into the kitchen where she began to make the tea.

I looked at Alice for support. She grinned and gave me a thumbs up before she leaned forward and said only low enough for us to hear, "You're doing great except for that last slip out but other than that, fantastic! Edward's just outside."

"Thanks," I said just as quietly. "Who's that girl?"

Alice gave a little shrug. "Someone your parents found... Listen, I'm going to go speak to your mother, tell her exactly what happened. Whatever you do, do not go outside." She winked and lithely stepped into the kitchen. I heard their voices start to interact.

I glanced out into the pouring rain as I considered her words. Before thinking about it anymore, I stood up and quietly made it out of the house. I watched as he slowly came up the stairs and I couldn't help but grin, even though his face was twisted in pain and somewhat horror. I walked right up to him and then wrinkled my nose.

"Jake," I muttered, "why do you reek?"

He gave me a small smile. "Because Bella, werewolves aren't supposed to be appeasing to vampires. We're supposed to be enemies, remember?"

I shook my head and wrapped my arms around him. "We'll never be enemies though. I don't care what any legend or law says, you'll always be my best friend."

He chuckled and hugged me back. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Sorry," I said, stepping back, "I was a little iffy about the whole situation…why aren't you mad at me or something?"

"The doctor called me over to the house earlier…" I could hear some admiration in his voice. "Even though he's one of _them_, he's still a good guy and I could tell he means well. He explained everything to me and the pack. Sam respects him a lot for addressing the situation and ordered that we cannot harm anyone of you…no matter how much I would love to tear your little leech apart."

I frowned. "I wish it would've happened differently."

"What?" he snorted. "Have that Cullen change you instead?"

I bit my lip and looked away. I could feel his eyes burn into my face as he stared at me with disbelief.

"No," he mumbled, "do _not_ tell me you were already planning on having him change you. Do you know how much trouble that could cause? It would've given us permission _to kill them_, Bella. Why would you even want that to happen to you?"

"It didn't happen though," I reasoned. "Instead, I got changed when I was still in high school, when I still had things to do…what if…what if I wanted to have a baby? You don't think I'm not happy with this?" I automatically reached up to wipe away the tears before I remembered I would never be able to cry again.

The door swung open with a frightful Alice. She relaxed when she saw me standing on the porch but tensed up when she saw Jacob. Her eyes wrinkled in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm talking to Bella," he answered patiently. I was surprised at his current attitude. He was being extremely courteous for someone who loathed vampires.

She glanced at him and then me. "I meant that you should come outside to speak to _Edward_…not the werewolf." She shook her head. "I can't see the dog…and when you interact with him, I can't see _you_."

"The blood sucker said it was alright to speak to her." Jacob was now getting a little annoyed. I made myself the barrier between the two and he looked back down at me. "What are you going to tell your parents?"

I sighed, hating his scent in the process. It was funny - I used to love the way he smelled. "We have a plan…I'm not happy with it, but we don't know what else to do."

"What is it?" he whispered.

"You'll know about it when it happens," Alice interjected. "Bella, your mother is looking for you. Charlie should be home any minute now too."

I looked at Jake sadly and gave him another hug. "Love you."

He gave me a squeeze. "Love you too…I just wish I had gotten the chance…"

I began to ask him what he meant but Alice pulled me into the house and to the living room. She instructed me to sit like I was before and I just had thrown the blanket on when my mom walked in with a tray of tea and store-bought cookies.

"Oh honey!" My mom sat down next to me, throwing an arm around my shoulders. "Alice told me all about it. It must've been horrible. I'm so sorry you had to go through it."

My mind immediately went to the transformation - burning and in terrible pain, the thirst when I woke up.

I grimaced and looked at Alice who stared at the television absently. My mother began to do the one thing I hated the most - fuss over me. She tucked the blanket beneath my legs as if I were still six and felt my forehead ever so often. She was just about to get the thermometer when my dad walked in and came clopping into the room. Without missing a beat, he walked right over to where I was sitting and gave me a hug.

"Bells," he grunted. He pulled back and tried to wipe away a tear without my noticing. I didn't say anything, silently thanking him from trying to not make this more emotional than it already was. He took the spot next to me, acknowledging my cold hand. I shrugged it off.

"I came home as soon as I got done with my paperwork, that way I can have rest of the day off of with you," he grumbled.

"Thanks dad."

"Oh Charlie, you should hear the troubles her and that boy went through!" My mom jumped into the tale of the supposed dilemmas Edward and I had gone through in the forest. I listened patiently; surprised at the things that Alice had come up with.

Alice went with the story about Edward and me getting lost in the woods. We apparently went far enough for the police to not be able to find us. My mother gave a lot of the credit to Edward for my survival much to my father's displeasure. According to the story, I had gotten the best of it with only getting a mild case of pneumonia and a small case of poison ivy that was healing quickly. Edward had a broken arm and some open wounds that were filled with bacteria and had gotten him sick, leaving him to rest at home for duration of time. Then mother said something that surprised me.

"Your family's moving?" my father inquired to Alice as soon as my mother's mouth closed.

She nodded sadly. "Yes, my father got a better job down in California. My mother's not too excited seeing as she's in love with this town, but it'll help with the college intuition that Rosalie and Emmett and Jasper are going to need."

I tried catching Alice's eye, but she gracefully avoided it. It frustrated me that she kept this part of the plan away from me. I never meant to chase the Cullens out of town.

"Well that's too bad," Charlie grumbled. "Your father's a great doctor. He was a good addition to this town."

"Thank you," Alice piped. "I was wondering if Bella could come over one last time. We're going to be very busy packing and what not these next few days and she left some clothes over at our house. Plus, I bet she would like to say goodbye to Edward before he gets sent down to the hospital in California."

"Yes," I agreed quietly, "I would like that."

"Sweetie, are you okay to go? You should really get some sleep," my mother cooed.

My father stepped in. "Renee, let her go. She should thank the Cullens and have a proper goodbye with Edward."

I was generally surprised at my father. I would've thought that he would be the one to reject the idea and send me up to bed.

"Thanks," I said, standing up. Everyone repeated the movement and the small group moved to the front door.

"Make sure you come straight back home when you're finished Bells," my father commanded just as I heard some small feet bound down the stairs.

A very tired and yet beautiful young girl walked over. She held a hand up to her mouth as she yawned and came to a stop right next to Alice, showing that she was a few inches taller. When she closed her mouth and opened her eyes, I was taken aback. This small, teenage human was absolutely breathtaking. Her hair was almost the exact same color as Edward's and tumbled in ringlets to her mid-back. Her cheeks were rosy and she flashed a nice, white smile. But the thing that caught my attention the most was her striking green eyes.

"I almost forgot!" My mother smiled at the child. "Bella, Alice, this is Vanessa. She's going to be a sophomore this year and she's going to be staying with us."

"Nessa," the girl corrected, "my parents used to call me that but you can call me whatever." She held out a hand and smiled enchantingly.

I hesitantly took hers in my own.

"Wow, you're gorgeous! Renee and Charlie didn't tell me about that part. You look very differently from your pictures." Her honesty surprised me and in my peripheral vision I saw Alice's eyes go wide as she stared into space.

Something was going to happen.

At that precise moment, Vanessa flipped her hair over her shoulder sending her scent directly at me, almost knocking me to my feet. It was the most delectable thing I had ever smelled in my whole life. I was ready to launch myself at her when Alice gripped my arm.

"We really should get going," she strained as she kept a hold on me. "The storm sounds like it's going to get worse."

My parents nodded. Then I remembered the thing I was supposed to do. The girl was all but forgotten as my father gave me a hug first.

"Be careful," he muttered in my ear. I nodded, trying to remember everything about him.

My mother was next. "I love you honey. Wear your seatbelts. I don't want to lose you again."

I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, trying to hide the sadness in my eyes.

"Well, it was nice to meet you. I can't wait to get to know you later," Vanessa hoped. I simply smiled and nodded.

"Love you guys," I said one last time as I followed Alice out into the rain. We hurried to the car this time and got in quickly. "Alice, what was that about?" I asked, referring to my attraction to the girl.

"I have no idea," she replied honestly, "but we'll ask Carlisle as soon as possible. Now," she said, turning the key in the ignition, "are you ready to fake our deaths?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters involved. No copyright infringement intended._

A/N: I'm on a roll. I don't know where it came from but...baby, I like it! They way you move on the floor! Haha, great song. Anyhoo, here's chapter tres for ya. Hope all ya'lls enjoy.

**Just a reminder: Whoever reviews will get a sneak peek of the next chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Suicide**

"Alice," I shuttered, "I can't do it."

"Bella, everything is going to be fine…Rose should be here with the bodies any minute now."

"No, no!" I stuttered. I cowered further into the seat, trying to shrink myself so small that I would disappear. When Alice revealed that we would be using real dead bodies to substitute for us, I had refused to have any part of it. Just the thought of people having to die so I could live on with my life tore me up inside. I couldn't have any stranger dying for my sake. It wasn't right or human, and I was still trying to hold on to some piece of that.

"They're already dead, Bella," she reassured just as a red Mercedes pulled up. "They were nobodies who died of natural causes. They didn't have family or anything. Not a single person will realize their gone."

I grasped on to any excuse I had. "But what about your Viper, I mean, don't you love this thing?"

"Of course not," she scoffed. "I bought this at a last minute thing, right before we moved back here."

"I shouldn't be here," I mumbled. "I'm just more trouble for you guys. I should just leave everyone alone…"

"Bella, don't ever say that! Edward loves you; you're part of the family now." She opened her door and walked into the rain. I watched through the windshield as she and Rosalie quietly and quickly conversed. Rosalie walked to the back of her car to the trunk and popped it open, Alice gestured for me to get into the red car parked in front of us.

I got out and wrapped my arms around myself just as the thunder cracked above our heads. I stood on the side of the road that headed to Cullen's home. It was the perfect location for a car accident, especially if someone hydroplaned and crashed right into one of the trees. I instantaneously shivered and slowly walked to the Mercedes' passenger door. Alice and Rose carried two large objects, each one close to our sizes, and set them in the car's seats, strapping the seatbelts on. I observed as Alice moved things around in the car and Rose messed around in the hood of the car.

_It'll be fine. The bodies will burn so bad that no one will even be able to tell it was us by the dental records. We can disappear off of the face of the earth; you can become someone you never were before._

Alice's voiced echoed through my head. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to make this whole situation vanish into thin air.

I was so concentrated that a tap on the window made me jump. Edward's face peered in at me and my whole body relaxed. I slipped out of the car and right into his arms, wanting to never let go. He pulled me into the forest, under the trees for refuge. We turned to the road just as the Viper lost control, running right into a large tree. Alice quickly climbed out as the whole car caught fire and dashed to where Rose's car was waiting. Soon enough, they sped off toward their home.

In Edward's arms, I watched the fire engulf the piece of metal.

_Another transformation was taking place._

The irony of the thought struck me hard as I imagined myself being taken over by flames. Edward's arms tightened around me and I realized I had started to sob tearlessly.

"Come," he whispered in my ear, "we have to get home."

We carefully made our way back to the Cullen property, buying our time. We never said a word to each other, Edward sensing I needed to think and collect myself.

By the time we reached the open area that was the backyard, we were drenched. My clothes were soaked and I would be shivering if I were still human. The rain had no affect on me though.

Edward held the door open for me and I stepped into the warm room. Everyone's eyes fixated on us and I knew what I had to say. I pushed the wet hair out of my face, straightening my back. I felt Edward stand behind me as support.

"I just wanted to thank you all for what you've sacrificed for me tonight," I said, meeting everyone's eyes. "And I wanted to apologize for everything I've put you through."

Carlisle opened his mouth to speak but I held my hand up to stop him.

"I owe you guys for everything and I plan to repay you, somehow." I sighed and bit my lip. "I promise from this point on, I will never make you do something for me."

Edward grasped my hand as we made our way to our bedroom to change. I went straight to the bathroom, staring at my alien reflection. I was still trying to get used to my appearance. The contacts had dissolved in the venom sometime so now my piercing red eyes stared back at me. Edward stood behind me, rubbing my arms.

"I'm sorry." He leaned down and placed a kiss on my neck. I sighed at his touch, closing my eyes. I leaned into him, somewhat exhausted. His arms snaked around my waist.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. And it's not like I hate you now or something," I mumbled.

"You should."

I regained my posture and rolled my eyes, picking up a glass decoration off the counter. "Don't be ridiculous Edward. In few years, everyone I know will be dead and I won't have to be in hiding anymore."

I set the decoration down with a little too much strength, smashing it into delicate little pieces. Edward pulled me away from the mess and right into his arms. I gripped onto his shirt, holding on like it was the life of me as I tried to hold myself in from falling into pieces, just like the glass decoration. He put his finger under my chin and lifted my face so that I was looking at him. I could tell that he was mourning with me.

"Edward," I softly intoned, "take me away."

His placed his lips upon mine, dragging me in for a long kiss. I meant what I said and unbuttoned his shirt quickly. I was trying to move swiftly enough so he wouldn't notice and reached down to where his pants were, undoing them as fast as I could. In time, he was just standing in his boxers.

Next I tugged the soaked sweater I had on, off. In just my bra, I could feel his body next to mine. He pulled me closer to him, causing my body to curve against his. Hastily I shimmied off my bottoms. Then so quickly that I barely noticed what was going on, I was pinned against the wall. Edward's hands were like shackles on my wrist as I stared at him in surprise.

"We've already discussed this, Bella," he said, warning me.

I wriggled my wrists out of his grip and slouched to the floor. "Right."

He sat next to me and grabbed onto my hand. "Do you know how irresistible you are, love? I would have my way with you right now if I could…but I want to do _this_ at least properly."

"But why?" I asked, exasperated. "We have forever…"

"Precisely, which is why I think we should get married."

My throat constricted. "What about my parents? I wanted them to be there…"

"We'll think of something, Bella," he whispered. Suddenly he was concentrated on something, his face twisted as he listened to something. I tried the same thing when I realized that it was more of a mind-reading listening. He stood up, taking me in the process. "Take a shower and get dressed."

Without questioning, I did what I was told and not just because Edward is always right but because I wanted some time to think.

I stepped into the spraying water in relief. The steam rolled around me like a curtain.

I tried to push the thought of my parents at my funeral, crying for me, away. It was too hurtful to think about and I just couldn't stand doing that to them. Instead, I would try to think about something else…

Vanessa. I had never met the girl in my whole life and yet she looked familiar. And my attraction to her was completely uncanny. It was like I wanted to drink her dry but I had to keep her safe…I had to protect her from something. What could that mean?

And then Edward wanting to get married…I was definitely in love with him, so what was holding me back? I would do anything just to be with him. I had hoped the transformation being a little later down the line, but now I didn't care. It was just going to be me and him, and I sure as hell would make sure of it. Marriage though…it just seemed too soon. What about my age too? I was barely seventeen. Would he be willing enough to wait a year? It would officially make us man and wife, a happy couple. I didn't need a kid if I was going to be with him for the rest of my existence.

I was just beginning to warm up to the idea when a rap came on the door, hurrying me up. I finished up quickly and through on a towel, dashing to the closet to change. My next ensemble was a designer shirt with simple jeans. It was comfortable and homey. Edward was waiting for me when I finished.

He braced himself. "Ready?"

I nodded and grabbed onto his hand. We descended the stairs steadily and nervously. Carlisle stood in the middle of the living room, staring at his cell phone while everyone carefully watched him.

"Jesus, just make the damn call," Rose muttered. Quite a few people shot her a dirty look, but I wasn't one of them. I couldn't help but agree.

Carlisle quickly punched in my home phone number. Everyone strained to hear what was happening on the other line.

"Hello," Charlie answered gruffly.

"Yes, Chief Swan?"

"This is he."

Carlisle cleared his throat and looked at me. "I was wondering if Alice had headed back yet. She called me a while ago telling me she was coming home, bringing Bella and they should've been here already."

"They're not there?" my father asked in disbelief. I could hear my mother ask what was wrong on the other line.

"Oh dear…" Carlisle said, feigning shock. "Me and the boys will take a drive down the road; see if we can find anything."

"Yeah, yeah…I'll send some of my men out." There was a click as he hung up.

Carlisle looked at us gravely. "Well, Jasper…Emmett, let's head out."

Emmett twirled a set of car keys in his hand. He smiled at me. "We'll be back before you know it. It'll all go so smoothly, you'll believe it's actually happening."

"Emmett," Rose hissed.

I smiled solemnly back. "Thanks Em."

We all watched the guys leave, frozen to our seats. When the door shut, I could barely hear any of us breathing. I fidgeted with the frayed pocket on my jeans, trying to distract myself. The television was in the background with the latest news. Esme watched it carefully, showing no emotion on her face. Rose and Alice looked over a fashion portfolio. And Edward sat stiffly at my side.

Finally after a half hour, Edward was the first to speak.

"Are you thirsty?" he asked me quietly. Everyone's eyes drifted to us and then away promptly.

I debated over my thirst and then looked at him. "Are my eyes black?"

"They're a darker red," he said with a shrug. I knew what he was trying to do - help me get my mind off of everything and outside where I could breathe. I thankfully smiled at him and stood up, walking right to the back door. He followed and when he reached outside, we booked it for the safe haven of the trees.

When we were quite a distance when we decided to slow down. He started to climb trees idly, swinging on the branches. I walked below him, trying to smell in the rain and keep an ear out for any movement nearby. Finally something caught my attention and Edward must have taken note too because he dropped down and began to prowl in that direction.

We came upon a small herd of does. They didn't notice us as we stalked them behind the trees. Edward was the first to attack, forcing me to go after one too before they completely scattered. We both took one down quickly and began to satiate our thirst. It put out the flame, but it wasn't exactly what I was craving for. When I finished, I stepped away from the carcass and stared at the unmoving creature with eyes that gazed at nothing. I took a deep breath, inhaling the mixture of the rain and earth, clearing my mind of all things.

Edward stepped in front of me, cupping my cheek. He smiled. "They're already losing the red."

"Really?"

He nodded. "You won't be so captivating anymore…which is a good thing because I'm still not ready to take you out into public."

I laughed. "Don't worry. It'll be a year before I even leave the forest let alone your house. I don't want to hurt anyone."

He grinned and ran a hand through his tousled hair. "You have amazing control, love. You did exceptionally well at your parents."

"You have too much faith in me," I pointed out. "I'm still all new to this. I'm afraid that any second I could snap like a twig and rampage the town, murdering innocent people for my selfishness. It's hard to take this all in…"

"You'll get better in time," he soothed. "For now, we should just focus on trying to get this whole mess figured out." He paused and then looked at me, musing. "You know, I still can't read your mind."

I looked at him in surprise. "Why not?"

"I'm not sure," he muttered. "I had hoped that when you were changed, it would break down the barrier but now that you're immortal, I think it's just stronger. It's like you're a shield."

"A shield…" I repeated to myself.

"Yes, there are very few of them. Some can project it, protecting others in the process or so I've seen in Carlisle's head. There was one in the Volturi who would protect Aro. Of course she had to stay in contact with him the whole time."

"How'd they find her?"

"The Volturi have recruits…they're taken back to Italy and then they give a vampire the opportunity to join the army."

"What happens if they refuse?"

"Hard to say, the situation is different sometimes."

We fell into silence, strolling underneath the trees in content.

"Edward," I spoke up just as a question popped into my mind, "do you think that I could possibly learn how to do that? Projecting my shield, I mean."

He thought to himself. "We could try…but I can't promise anything."

"Thank you," I said and reached on my toes to give his cheek a peck.

He smiled at me warmly.

My non-beating heart soared as my plan started to unravel. If I couldn't figure out how to repay the Cullens, I could just offer a lifetime of protection. I would be with Edward the whole time and keeping my new family safe. It would work out perfectly.

My thoughts were interrupted by Edward's cell phone ringing. He flipped it open with barely a glance at the screen.

"Carlisle," he greeted.

"The bodies are being taken to the coroner. They weren't recognizable and you can hardly tell that the vehicle was ever a car. Charlie just showed up with Renee and a girl. I already informed Esme to start planning the funeral," I heard Carlisle say.

Edward nodded. "Okay. But what about Bella and -"

"You and Bella should stay somewhere else for a bit, just to make sure. Alice made reservations at a hotel in Olympia and has your suitcases ready for you. Lord knows you need to get away for a bit."

"Thank you Carlisle," he breathed. "We owe you."

They hung up and Edward looked at me.

"I just hate putting you guys through this…" I frowned and looked at the debris beneath me.

"I was lonely for over a century Bella with no one to love until I found you. My family's going to do anything in their power to keep us together," he explained softly.

"But I just cause problems. It's like bad luck follows me everywhere I go. My life used to be perfect."

He wrapped an arm around me. "Maybe I was your bad luck."

I smiled at his attempt to lighten the mood.

"But one thing's for sure: something's only perfect when we decide to over look our imperfections. They were there Bella, just not big enough for you to notice because you were _happy_."

I thought about it and realized he was right. The situation I was in was just another test of life. And when Edward and I went away to disappear from the world for a period of time, I knew I would be happy again. My parents would always be in my heart and I in theirs. It was time to let go of my old life and move ahead with my new one.

I beamed at him as I had this epiphany and kissed him. "This is why I'm in love with you."

He laughed. "Does that mean you're ready to marry me?"

"Eh, not exactly," I said.

"It was worth a try," he mumbled with his irresistible crooked grin.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters involved. No copyright infringement intended._

A/N: Surprise, surprise! Here's chapter 4! It sucks because I had to get sick and miss like three practices in order for this to get done. Trust me, this is no fun and I was PISSED I had to miss practice. :( Coach had to send me home last night and I had a high temp and blah, I still feel like crap. But I'm hoping I'll be there tomorrow morning! :)

Anyway, enjoy! And review!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Generation**

Edward tossed our bags into the trunk of his Volvo and slid into the driver's seat. We hurriedly pulled out of the driveway of the hotel, anxious to get home.

The last four days had been relaxing and quiet with only a few updates from Alice. Other than that, Edward's family was gracious enough to leave us be. We had gone out on a couple of dates like to the movies or a couple of art galleries that were available at night. He discussed the possibilities of college degrees I could go after while I dreamt of travelling. Obviously our plans were different, but we had forever.

It was around eleven in the morning and I was thankful that there was a slight overcast. We wordlessly weaved through traffic, beginning our journey home.

My fingers twitched nervously as I thought about what my parents would be doing right now. They'd probably be getting dressed in black clothes and sad expressions. The police cruiser would be taking them to the church I grew up going to. We had stopped going sometime when I turned ten and my mother's career of photography really took off, leaving my father to worship at the lake while he fished and me at Jacob's while we ran around bare footed.

Edward intertwined his fingers with mine - a gentle way to make me stop twitching. I smiled at him appreciatively.

The drive was over soon enough and we pulled up to a house with a lonely Alice. She danced up to me and gave me a hug as soon as I stepped out of the vehicle.

"I'm so happy you both are home," she chirped. "I was bored out of my mind and I thought I would go more insane than I already am."

"Don't see how that's possible," Edward teased and ruffled her perky spikes. She made a face and ducked her head with a little huff.

We walked into the house as a group with Alice hanging on to my arm. She made Edward carry the bags in.

"So," Alice sighed as Edward took the suitcases upstairs, "what is this that I'm seeing about a white gown?"

I tensed and glanced away. From upstairs I heard a growl.

She giggled. "It's true?"

"No," I snapped, "not officially. I haven't even said yes."

"In fact," Edward added as he flew down the stairs, "she's been rejecting me this whole time."

Alice bobbed her tiny head. "Yes well, seeing as I only see the future when someone makes the _final decision_…"

"It's not final," I defended. "I'm still trying to get used to this whole newborn thing…and Edward still has to train me with my shield. A wedding would just overwhelm me completely."

"So we'll wait," the love of my life said.

"I haven't even agreed to it yet! So what in the hell are we going to be waiting for?" I asked, annoyed. I threw my hands up and looked at them expectantly.

They shared a quick look before Alice smirked and shrugged before she scampered off upstairs. I glared after her and then switched back to Edward. He smiled and sauntered up to me.

"Calm down," he chortled. "Alice is a little monster…a very persistent one at that…"

"Obviously," I fumed. "Why are you so set on this marriage thing?"

His eyes widened. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Edward," I reasoned, "just because I changed in your presence doesn't mean you're responsible for me."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh please, Bella. Let's not start in this again. You know I would love you even if you were still human. You are my life now, simple as that. If you had died by Victoria's hand..." He paused as if he were debating on telling me something. "I don't know what I would've done. Why can't you understand that?"

I stalked pass him and to the wall of glass that peered out into the backyard. He came and stood next to me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "it's just sometimes I doubt myself and everything else…"

"It's okay. You're still adjusting; your emotions and everything else will be out of whack for a bit."

I rested my head against the glass. "I'm never going to be the same Bella."

"That's not true," he corrected. "I give it a few more days and you'll be okay. You -" He stopped and then looked out the window. I followed his gaze, not seeing anything.

"Edward?"

He turned back to me, his eyes now dark. "Jacob would like a word with you."

My spirit leaped as I watched for his shadow outside. I looked at Edward for permission, to see if he approved and was comfortable, and with pursed lips he nodded. I kissed him gratefully and dashed outside, following the awful wet dog smell. I stopped when I heard rustling in a bush. Soon, Jake walked out beaming as he situated his shorts. He strode to me and lifted me up in one of his big bear hugs.

"Bella!" he greeted.

His mood made me freeze. When he set me down, I looked at him skeptically. "What is your problem?"

"Nothing," he sighed, "just that the sun is brighter, the grass is greener and…and…I've never felt so great."

I laughed uneasily. "Uh, mind sharing what happened?"

His eyes were wide. "No, no, no, no! I'm saving the best for last."

"Then why are you here?"

"Well, I went to your funeral. I left though…it was too disgusting to be around. The pack can smell it's not you or that little vampire. It's too _human_."

I looked away, embarrassed.

"Charlie and Renee are torn up, Bells," he said, his mood dying down.

"I know what I did was inhuman and awful," I said quietly, "but there was no other way."

"Why didn't you just stay with them?" He watched my expression carefully.

I growled in frustration. "Because, Jake, I couldn't stand to be around them with my thirst. I wouldn't be able to explain my never changing experience and my lack of appetite. They would've sent me to the hospital, did tests to see if I was anorexic!" I paused, calming down. "If Victoria hadn't already been torn to shreds by Alice and Rose, I would be the one going after her right now. She had no right to do this to me. I didn't get a fucking chance!"

He stared at me with doe eyes. Slowly he reached out and rubbed my arm. "Bella, I…"

"You what, Jake? You want to make this all go away? Newsflash, I'm frozen like this for the rest of eternity. I'm not going to get to graduate, or go to college, or make a family…" I slowed my breathing down. "If it wasn't for Edward, I would ask you right now to kill me. But I know I can't live without him and it's the same situation for him. He was my missing piece…"

He dropped his arm and looked away.

"Jake," I begged, "can we please just get off of this topic. I hate talking about it. I always end up flipping out and overreacting…" I looked at him pleadingly and switched the conversation. "How's your dad?"

"Billy's fine," he spoke as he leaned against a tree, folding his arms in front of his chest.

I smiled. "Embry and Quil?"

Jake rolled his eyes. "Those two are the same old guys they were before the shifting, just much stronger now…and a lot taller."

I laughed, reminiscing the witnessed fights between the two. They were like brothers in so many ways and no matter who gave the bloody nose, they always stayed best friends. "How about the Clearwaters?"

His face dropped slightly. "They're doing fine. Harry has been complaining about chest pains and Sue's been pestering him to eat greens like always."

"Has Seth…?"

Jake shook his head. "Sam said I can't say a lot to you guys. Even though you're our allies, we still have our rules to keep to."

"So I take it Seth's one of you?"

He grimaced and looked away. I took his silence as a yes.

"You know," he finally said, "if things had been different, I bet we would've been together. You could've had everything you want and need, with Charlie happy and proud."

I glanced back at the house, imagining Edward watching me. "But I ended meeting the one thing I couldn't live without…"

He cracked a smile. "Funny how it turned out…I, uh, met someone too…"

"Really?" I grinned at him, overjoyed he was going on with his life. "What she like? Is she pretty? Where'd you meet her at?"

He looked far into the distance, dreaming. "She's perfect. And she's around my age. She's absolutely gorgeous…"

"Aw, Jake," I sighed wistfully, "that's great. I think you've been bitten by the love bug."

His cheeks got a little red as he avoided eye contact. "Well, not exactly…"

"Then what is it?"

"Um, well…er, imprinting."

I raised my eyebrows. "Werewolf thing?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, basically…"

"What is that?"

"It's when a werewolf finds their mate." He blushed again at the term. "Not that way…but a lifelong partner. He becomes their protector and friend or brother or whatever the imprint wants him to be. It's like finding your other half, and doing everything in your power to make her happy." He was lost in his own thoughts, it was obvious.

The way he described it almost reminded me of Edward and I. I nodded in understanding. "Well I'm happy for you. When do I get to meet her?"

"I was wondering if I could bring her by later tonight?" He smiled hopefully. "She was at the funeral…and she's gonna sneak out around eleven."

"Yeah, of course Jake," I beamed. "I'd love to meet this special girl."

"Thanks," he sighed, "she's gonna be a little surprised so just take it easy on her."

"Oh yeah, I know."

He gave me a quick hug before disappearing into the trees and shifting. I could hear his paws hit the earth for about a mile. I turned and headed back to where Edward was waiting inside the house. He had a quizzical look.

"What's the matter?" I mumbled, instantly starting to worry.

He shook his head. "Nothing…I was just listening into Jacob's thoughts…he's rather in love."

I smiled. "I know. Isn't it great?"

He hesitantly agreed. "His feelings are almost as strong as mine for you."

"He's bringing her by later…what should we do to pass the time?"

Edward thought it over. "Have I told you about my human life?"

"No."

He pulled me over to the couch. I snuggled into him and linked my fingers with his.

"I was born on June 20, 1901 as Edward Anthony Masen. I was named after my father and my mother was Elizabeth. We were quite happy until the Spanish influenza hit in 1918, I was only seventeen. It claimed the life of both of my parents, almost taking me as well. But just before my mother passed away, she begged Carlisle, who was our doctor at the time, to save me. She somehow knew that Carlisle had the power to do it." He paused, editing things out. "About ten years after that, I went on a rebellion: killing the not so innocent. I went away from Carlisle and Esme for a few years before I realized I couldn't escape the debt of so much human life taken away, no matter how justified. They welcomed me home with open arms, no matter how much I didn't deserve it."

"Esme and Carlisle love you very much," I whispered.

He agreed. "Yes…they truly did accept me as if I were their own. I couldn't ask to be part of a better family. I'm very lucky."

"So are they."

Just then Carlisle and the rest of the gang walked in. They all had tired eyes as they shuffled into the living with their black attire. Jasper seemed worn out completely.

"That was miserable," Rose muttered as she plopped down.

Alice came bounding down the stairs and right into Jasper's arms. They silently looked at each other, saying everything they needed to with just their eyes. Feeling as if I were intruding, I glanced away.

"I hate funerals," Emmett groaned, taking his spot next to Rosalie. "They're so depressing."

I grimaced as I remembered Jasper's power to be able to feel everyone's emotions. It must have been awful to sit through the service, feeling everyone's sadness.

I took a peek at the clock and frowned when I saw that it was only five. I still had six hours before I could meet Jacob's imprint. I got up and strolled around, thinking of something to do.

"Carlisle," I finally spoke up, "could I possibly read some of your books?"

"Of course, Bella," he approved. We quickly made our way up to his office and stood in front of the wall of shelves, overflowing with books.

"What would you like to read?" he asked, skimming through titles.

I considered my options. "I would love to learn Italian."

He nodded and picked a thick book off the shelf, handing it to me. "Everything you need to know is in there."

"Thank you," I said, running my hand over the aged cover. "May I read in here?"

"Yes, you're more than welcome to." He left the room, closing the door behind him.

I sat down in one of the leather chairs sitting out and opened the cover. And with that, I began to read the old book for six hours, trying to pass the time away.

* * *

I looked up at the clock for the last time, grateful that it was getting close to eleven. I had made it more than a third of the book, almost three-quarters, surprised at how fast my reading pace was and yet, everything was getting tattooed onto my brain. I grinned, proud at myself.

Edward walked in and looked at the title. "Aw, I read that one when I had just turned too. It comes in handy."

"I hope so. It's easier than I thought."

"Everything becomes enhanced once you've changed. You can remember almost anything except most of your human life. Well, you can remember bits, but there won't be a lot."

I glanced away, hurt by this new information.

"Jacob is waiting outside," he finally said. "The girl's with him…she seems…familiar."

I brightened at this news and hopped up. "Will you come with me?"

"If that's what you wish," he replied.

We made our way downstairs and outside. With no need of flashlights, we were soon enough standing in front of Jacob who had his arms wrapped around someone.

"It's just so sad," a voice sobbed. "I mean, I just walk into their lives just as they lose the one important thing to them."

Next to me Edward froze and I paused too once I recognized the voice.

Jacob heard us behind me and turned around. He smiled and held up a finger. I quickly understood once he brushed away her tears and tightened her jacket around her. He pulled away, leaving a giant arm around her petite waist.

Then it hit me…I realized why she had looked so familiar when I first saw her only a few days ago. The copper hair, the high cheek bones and the perfect lips. It all made sense as I took one more glance at Edward.

"Bella, Edward," Jake said grandly, "this is Vanessa Masen."


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters involved. No copyright infringement intended._

A/N: PLEASE READ.

One right after the other...

Let me apologize. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but my brother was recently in a motorcycle accident and placed into the hospital. With that, I also have volleyball and cheerleading and this week is gonna be hell because it's homecoming and I'm also in Journalism/Yearbook. Lovely, isn't it?

With that being said, I don't know what I'm going to be doing for the sneak peeks since I'm so busy. As soon as I get a break around basketball since I will not be participating in it this year, I will start off just where I left off. :) Life just gets in the way sometimes. Anyway, this chapter is longer than usual and I hope you enjoy.

Please leave a review? Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Ghost**

I was still staring at Edward as he gaped at the child before us. He stared at her with amazement and fascination, totally drawn to her.

"Do you think…?" I whispered. Mentally I think I already knew the answer. What wasn't there to deny the fact that Vanessa was possibly one of Edward's descendants?

"Holy shit!"

I turned toward the girl who had suddenly turned pale. Her hand covered her mouth as her wide green eyes penetrated me.

"That's not possible…" She turned to Jacob, questions visible in her face. A shaky finger pointed at me. "She's…shouldn't she be…" Her eyes made their way back to me.

Jake quickly intervened. "Nessie, I'll explain it later…"

For a short second I wanted to question the nickname but then my anger suddenly and surprisingly flared. I narrowed my eyes at Jake. "What the hell were you thinking? Why would you do this to us? Do you know what this means, Jake? It means we have to…" I trailed off, my conscious kicking in and it was clearly obvious he was ignoring me.

"I need to sit," Vanessa choked out. Jacob swiftly scooped her into his oversized arms and glanced around for some natural seat. In the end he decided to just cradle her.

My fingers twined through Edward's and I looked back at him. His eyes had apparently never left the girl's face. Deep down inside of me I felt a pang of jealousy, but shoved it away just as quickly as I had felt it. "Edward," I hissed, "what are we going to do?"

He slowly turned his head back to me and blinked rapidly as if coming out of a dream. "What do you mean?"

"She knows our secret…she knows I'm alive." I watched the young couple interact by the tree; Jacob was soothing her.

Edward shrugged. "Nothing…there's nothing we can do."

_"Alice…"_

_She looked at me expectantly and smiled. "I knew you had some questions."_

_I smiled sheepishly at her. "I can still remember bits and pieces from my human life…"_

_"Yes…that will happen normally, but sometimes vampires won't remember a thing - like me." She crossed her tiny legs on the sofa and patted the space beside her. "Come on, Edward won't be home for a while and I'm dying for a girl talk."_

_"Well," I continued, sitting down, "right before I changed, Edward and I had this talk."_

_"About what?"_

_"The Volturi…?"_

_No emotion was expressed on her face. "Oh yes, _them_…they can be quite the nuisance at times but mostly they just keep our race in line and undiscovered."_

_"Which comes to my next question…" I paused, thinking of how to word it. "Edward had said something about keeping your - I mean _our_ - existence hidden…but I found out about it. I was just wondering what the consequences were because I want to know if I have to go to prison or something -"_

_"Oh Bella!" she exclaimed, resting her hand on mine. "You've already paid for the consequence!"_

_"What do you mean?" My brow furrowed._

_She quieted down and cocked her head to the side. "I mean, you became a vampire."_

_"That would've been my punishment?"_

_"That," she quirked with a shrug, "or death."_

"Edward…" I breathed as I slipped out of my reverie, settling a hand on his arm, "what about the law?"

Understanding washed over his features. "That…that would ruin our treaty with the wolves though…"

"What's wrong?" Jake asked as he led the now collected Vanessa back to us.

I shook my head. "You have to get her out of here. It's not safe."

Jake snorted. "What are you talking about?"

"She's right," Edward agreed. "You need to get Vanessa away and not tell her _anything_."

My best friend watched us carefully, trying to figure us out. "Bella?"

"Go, Jake," I urged, "I'll try to explain everything later."

"I'm confused," Vanessa piped up. "Will someone _please_ tell me what's going on?"

I glanced at Edward as he looked at her with pain and I realized he was itching to inform her of the situation. I placed a hand on his arm, bringing him back into the real world.

All of a sudden Vanessa whipped her head to look at Jake. A wave of her scent smacked me in the face like a wake-up call and a low rumble escaped from me. I shut my eyes and opened them, focusing on the bag of blood and bones that stood before me like a prize. _Just one little sip_, I promised to myself as I crouched for the attack. Wanting to make the assault fast, I lunged as soon as I could but something jerked me back and threw me against a tree, causing it to break in half. It cracked loudly and fell to the forest floor. I retrieved my stance hastily though as I landed on the balls of my feet.

"Jake, get her out of here now!" I heard someone scream.

The voice stopped me in my tracks and my knees gave in. I covered my face hurriedly, stopping my breathing and counted to a hundred.

"Bella," Edward consoled. He pried my hands away from my face, brushing my strands of hair away in the process also. He forced me to look into his eyes.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I was so shocked and appalled at my behavior and actions I couldn't say anything. I gripped onto Edward and apologized with my eyes, damning the fact he couldn't read my mind at the moment.

"It's fine," he said with comfort. "She's okay."

Honestly I didn't believe him but I nodded anyway. He helped me up and pulled me into a reassuring hug. I sighed and immediately relaxed as his lips touched my forehead. When we turned to head back to the house, we found Alice and Jasper staring at us.

"We heard…" Alice began.

Edward nodded. "Everything's alright. Bella just had a slip up that's all. She stopped when she heard my voice."

"You stopped?" Jasper looked at me curiously.

"Uh, yeah…I guess I did." My throat still burned from inhaling Vanessa's smell making it a little difficult to speak.

He glanced at the other two in confusion and then suddenly became frustrated before he stalked back toward the house. Alice smiled apologetically and chased after him.

"What did I do?" I asked Edward when I hoped they were out of range.

Edward stared after them. "You're hard for Jasper to figure out, that's all." He smiled at me, a little twinkle in his eye. "You have a knack for frustrating men, don't you?"

I glanced away, a tad embarrassed but also frightful and worried and I just couldn't have Edward fuss over me about that.

He read my aggravation and anxiety despite my attempts to hide it. "It's alright, love. We'll get this sorted out."

"What about the girl? She's in danger now because of us. We have to fix this."

A contemplative look settled over his features. "Let's just take one step at a time and go speak to Carlisle. He can help us."

I nodded, my muscles relaxing as I thought of Carlisle coming to our rescue. Then I remembered something. "Edward…why were you…" I paused, chewing different words in my mouth that would explain this in the best way possible, "so engrossed with Vanessa?"

He froze and his eyes widen. "I'm…I'm not exactly sure."

"She's one of your descendants, isn't she?" I whispered, amazed.

"It's a possibility," he murmured, running a hand through his hair. "_Masen_…"

I glanced at our linked fingers. "She looks like you, you know. Is that what color your eyes were?"

"I would assume so. It was so long ago I hardly remember…" He lifted my face back up. "You're wrong, by the way."

I looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"

He shook his head, "She doesn't look like me…she's an exact replica of my mother."

"Your mother was beautiful," I complimented.

He sadly smiled. "Yes she was. She was also the kindest person you would ever meet, besides Esme. You and she would've gotten along fairly well."

"I'm glad to hear," I said as we started to step back to the property.

The walk back was a silent, but thoughtful one. I left Edward to reminisce in his memories; the ones of his mother and father in his human days. The mood around us was bittersweet; bitter because we were now in a situation where a girl's life was in danger and sweet because Edward had most likely just discovered one of his descendants. My mind wandered to possibilities of keeping the child safe. If she was important to Edward, she was also important to me.

When we walked into the serene house, Rose wrinkled her nose.

"Stupid mutts," she muttered. Emmett chuckled joyfully at her while he watched the sports channel. Alice and Esme spoke softly and quickly to each other, writing things down in the corner of the grand room and Jasper was looking outside. Carlisle approached us gracefully.

"Everything alright?" he asked, pure concern stamped on his face.

Edward shook his head somberly. "I'm afraid not." He stopped and looked at his father with slight horror. "No, she didn't. She stopped herself."

I turned my eyes from Edward to find Carlisle eyeing me carefully. Then I understood: he thought I had murdered someone. I averted my eyes shamefully and pitifully. To them, I was a time bomb, ready to explode at any moment.

I could feel Carlisle look at Edward in disbelief. "Extraordinary. Bella," he intoned, "please take this as my apology. It was wrong of me to assume such a thing but you have to understand, you're a unique newborn to us with your powerful control."

I bit my lip and slowly moved my eyes back up to him. "I just don't want to be a monster."

Edward's grip on my hand tightened. In my peripheral vision I saw a pained look shadow his features.

"None of us want to, my dear," Carlisle spoke. He patted my shoulder comfortingly.

"Carlisle, a human might know our secret of vampires roaming the earth." Edward changed the subject easily. I had felt his discomfort radiating off his body as we had talked about my new qualms. "Do you think the Volturi will intervene if she does find out?"

"It's hard to say," he replied, bringing his hand to his movie star face as he debated on the answer. "At times they're astonishingly attentive and at others it's as if nothing exists but them. If they were to come to us for some odd reason and see the girl knows something, they would definitely take this into their hands and it would become a problem for us. We'd be in some danger."

"Should we take any action now?"

My new father figure shook his head. "Let's see how this plays out. If Alice sees anything we can start planning, but right now I think we're fine." He smiled and looked at me reflectively. "This reminds me of the situation we were in only a few months ago. May I ask who the girl is?"

"Vanessa Masen," I finally said. I saw Carlisle's eyes flicker to Edward's face. "My parents found her I guess and took her in. She's Jacob Black's imprint." Instantly I regretted the last sentence. That wasn't my news to tell and for all I knew, it was one of Jake's tribe's passed down rules.

"Carlisle," Edward said in his velvet voice, "do you recall any family members of mine before you changed me?"

Carlisle shook his head. "I've only met your parents while I was caring for them. No one came to visit and if they did, it was while I was off. Patient visitors were a rare thing as the plague went around; we didn't keep hospital records like we do now to inform someone's family or friends. Family members hardly ever knew about one of their kin dying at periods like that."

Edward sighed and glanced away. I rubbed his hand with my thumb, encouraging him.

"Carlisle, don't you remember that week we spent in Manhattan?" Esme walked up and linked her arm through her husband's. "It was during Edward's rebellion and we saw that girl that you thought was his mother. You about had a fit as you followed her around, trying to figure out what her name was but you never did."

The blonde vampire nodded. "Do you think she was related to Edward?"

Esme shrugged. "I don't have the proof for it. I was just pointing it out."

I glanced over her shoulder to see everyone's focus was on us. Alice noticed me and hopped up from her seat to elegantly move toward us. Her spiky, black hair bobbed as she came to a standstill next to me.

"Alice could you -" Carlisle began.

She interrupted him, beaming. "Already done. The Volturi are now being watched twenty-four/seven."

"Thank you," he said graciously.

She nodded and then looked at Edward and me. "I'm sorry for not being able to tell you guys what would happen when you met up with Jake. I just can't see around that mongrel…"

Carlisle cleared his throat and looked at her pointedly. "Alice, in spite of your differences with the werewolves, they're a good ally and have been exceptionally understanding in the last few weeks."

"Sorry." She looked back at us to continue on but Edward stopped her.

"Alice, it's perfectly fine. We can't always rely on your visions to save us from dangerous scenarios." He said it with sincerity.

She smiled in relief and then distracted Esme with some questions I didn't quite catch. Carlisle assured us once more that everything would work out and then left for a shift at the hospital. I sighed and leaned into Edward's embrace.

"What do you want to do?" he asked into my hair.

"Let's go to the meadow," I suggested, looking up at him. "I can't remember a whole lot from going there before I was changed so I was hoping we could make some new memories…some good ones."

He latched his fingers with mine and guided me outside. We walked to the river that flowed pass the house and I stopped.

"What?" He studied my face fearfully.

I shrugged. "Nothing, I'm just kind of sad I'm not gonna get those piggy-back rides anymore."

He laughed out loud and easily jumped over the body of water. I quickly followed and soon enough we were already entering the circle of serene and beauty. I immediately sighed in content and made my way to the center to lie down. Edward was right behind me. He pulled me closer to him, holding me tight. I smiled at how perfect our bodies shaped around each other. We were like two puzzle pieces, effortlessly fitting together.

We gazed up at the stars, seeing ones that others couldn't. Every now and then I would see the occasional shooting star but I didn't need to make a wish. I had what I had dreamt of and wished for when I was human and I didn't need anything else. Soon enough though, my mind began to wander to the position my new family and I were in.

"One right after the other," I muttered in disgust.

"What are you talking about?" Even though I couldn't see his face, I knew his expression was that of confusion.

"I was just thinking of how we safely and scarcely get out of a bad situation, we suddenly get thrown right into another. We're never going to get a break and be able to just relax so I can start figuring out this whole vampire thing. I'm just worried we're never going to get a good beginning with our new lives so we can experience things together…" By now I was sitting up, staring at him.

He pushed himself up onto his elbow and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. "Love, you need to relax. You keep forgetting we have forever. There is no need to rush things."

I narrowed my eyes. "Then why are you always pushing me to marry you?"

"I'm not pushing, love. We can get married whenever you're ready…is it so wrong of me wanting to be bind to you? To make this official?"

"How can we make this anymore official?" I cupped his cheek and looked into his golden eyes. "It's just a piece of paper saying that we belong to each other."

"I want people to know you belong with me…_to_ me." He kissed the palm of my hand.

"They do. I'll get a tattoo on my ass that says, 'Property of Edward Cullen: Anyone who so much as lays a hand on this object will be immediately terminated.'"

His eyes widened at my humor but then twinkled with mischief. "Love, I don't think a needle would even last a half a second on your skin."

I rolled my eyes. "You get the point…can't we just wait a few hundred years?"

"Why do you want to wait for so long?" I could sense a bit of irritation from him.

_Because I want to make sure that you really are in love with me…because I want to just escape into the unknown with you for a while so we can be young, wild and free…because I think I'm not ready to get married…because what if something happens, and it turns out we were never meant to be…_

"Bella?" he urged softly.

I looked away from the forest and shrugged. "I don't know…I don't like weddings…they're so…cliché."

"Then we'll elope," he said simply.

I shook my head. "I hate Vegas."

"Why are you so stubborn? Is it really that horrid to get married to me?" he grumbled.

I grimaced. "I'm sorry. And no, it's not. I would love to get married to you I just want everything to be calm when we get married. What if we get married in a stressful state…our whole marriage would be stressful and that's for the rest of our existence and who knows how long that'll be! I don't want to be miserable for a thousand years."

He gave me a queer look and started picking at the grass.

I sighed and pushed him onto his back. Before he could stop me I straddled him and planted my lips onto his.

"Bella…" he warned against my lips.

I pulled away. "I know, I know. I'm not gonna try anything. I just want to relax and be with you for a while without arguing about something. It seems like everything is out of whack and right now, we just need some _us_ time with no worries or future plans."

He studied my face and then rolled on top of me. "I couldn't agree more."

I locked my fingers into his copper hair and grinned. "I love you."

Our lips met once again and we began where we left off. Soon enough we were lost in each other as usual and the world around us began to slip away. I started to really finally unwind and let everything go as Edward and I stayed intertwined. This was a perfect moment.

"Oh," someone in the dark gasped, "I didn't mean to intrude."


End file.
